Reconcile
by Metamorcy
Summary: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down with their lives but a new horror awaits them. Their son.
1. Sagai

**Title: Reconcile**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (later scenes and curse words)

**Pairing**: Hichigo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down but a new horror awaits them. Their son. May god be with them.

**N/A:** This is SutaakiHitori's request. Also Ichigo and Shirosaki are 22, alright.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

There were many things that left people shock and speechless, many that should remain unanswered and unquestioned and others that should be ignored. This apparently is one of them. Definitely.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Undeniably one of them.

The door to a bedroom slammed wide open, a young body of the age of two ran in with a large smile displayed on his face. He went up to the bed, gripping the cool sheets between his tiny fingers. The brown pools blinked curiously, seeing as he wasn't getting a response from the two sleeping bodies and wiggled his nose. The child giggled, crawling up onto the bed, slowly creeping between the parents with a wide grin.

"Daddy!" The boy jumped the body on the left, landing right on top. The lump didn't move at first, the visible white hair and skin peeking out from the dark blue sheets. The peaceful face twitched then grumbled, burying itself deeper into the pillow, the arms shifting.

"Not now, Sagai." The albino groaned through the pillow, muffled out. "Go back to bed."

Sagai pouted but his cheeriness didn't fade one bit, tilting his head. He hopped off his father and edged to the other pile on the right.

"Mommy!" He leaped on the other parent but gently this time, not wanting to face his mother's rage. Sagai lightly tapped the top where vivid orange hair was poking out, right at the cheeks. The chocolate eyes fluttered open slightly, lifting the head up a little to gaze at the intruder. Ichigo yawned, glancing at his child and flopped lazily back down with a deep sigh. His hands rose up the blanket vaguely, inviting Sagai in, who complied by snuggling next to his mother. He let out a happy squeal, nuzzling into Ichigo's chest, his little fingers clenching the shirt.

Shirosaki shuffled in the covers, peeping at the sleeping two (actually Sagai was asleep while Ichigo had his eyes closed) and reached over. His black-nailed fingers ran through Sagai's orange locks, earning a cute wiggle. Ichigo placed an arm protectively over his child, tugging him closer as if keeping the boy away from his father. This action made the albino pout discontentedly, seeing as he was being left out and transferred his hand onto his lover's shoulder. Smiling seductively, the fingers slid down the curves, running shivers up the orange-haired man's spine.

The mom growled threateningly, right eye twitching. "Hollow, not now."

"Come on, how about a morning kiss?" Shirosaki shifted closer, licking his lips.

Sad to say, he wasn't able to do much.

"Ugh!!"

The hollow snarled, glaring at his lover with anger. He was rubbing his side, the place where Ichigo had punched him, _hard_. A growl escaped from his lips, narrowing his golden eyes. "What the fu-Shit! Ah!"

Shirosaki cried out loud in shock, _this time_ kicked right out of bed. He landed on the hardwood floor painfully, groaning while his back throbbed. His legs were still hanging on the bed, the covers sliding off, following. Little stars floated around his head and raised a floppy arm to cover his vision. Slowly, he shifted his legs down into a more comfortable position and waited for the headache to go away. When it did, he sat up, his golden pools glancing at the digital clock that was flashing '7:30' in bright red. Thanks god it was Saturday or else he would have been in a foul mood for the rest of the day or would it be king that would, he wasn't sure. Nonetheless, Shirosaki needed more sleep, he was still worn out.

The hollow glared at his boyfriend, who had gotten back to hugging Sagai in his arms. "Ya didn't have to kick me _that_ hard." He crept back into the sheets, head on the pillow and grumbled, keeping a little distance away from the king. "That actually hurts, ya know."

"Well it's your fault for trying something in the first place and cursing in front of Sagai." Ichigo growled, making it low enough yet full of meaning so it wouldn't disturb their sleeping son. "Do it when he's not around."

"Come on, just one little kiss. Its not gong to be that bad." The albino grumbled, leaning closer. He stroked his son's orange hair gently, liking the silky fluffy feeling; it was just like mommy's.

"Hollow, I know you better than anyone else. A single kiss will _always_ turn to a full make-out session." The mother sighed, burying the side of his face into the pillow. "Anyway, just go back to sleep, I'm still tired from last night. Thanks god we actually got dressed afterwards, it would've been bad if Sagai saw us naked."

Shirosaki leaned in, perking his eyebrow up, whispering so Ichigo wouldn't get mad. "Want to fuck again?"

"Try it and I'll kill you." The substitute shinigami (yes, he was still one even after all this time) sneered then added an afterthought after seeing Shirosaki's depressed expression. "Only do it when we both have free time and when he's not around, okay."

"Whatever you say, King." Shirosaki smiled, drawing himself back.

Ichigo stared down at the little bundle in his hands. It's been two years since they had gotten the little bugger. How did they get him? Only god knows. Sometimes the shinigamis would pop by and question their son (And sometimes his sanity) but the two would never answer, seeing as it was best left unspoken. But even with all that trouble, the two parents adored their son, loving him instantly on sight (Ichigo in that area more). Before bringing Sagai into their lives, they had moved out from Isshin's house, living on their own, taking a couple of part-time jobs from Soul Society to get their payment. Sometimes they worked in a normal company, Ichigo more on that but it was rare since the shinigamis gave them more than enough money.

Shirosaki snorted, grinning and snuggled into the covers. As for him, he had gotten a gigai soon after the war, one that shared his features except for the eyes, they were still golden but the black was white, courtesy of Urahara.

During the beginning of their relationship, people weren't really happy about the idea of a human living with a hollow, an inner one at that, much less being lovers. Ichigo's family and friends didn't seem to mind at all, happy that he had fallen in love, which was good cause the couple needed the extra support. The two had earned their share of snide remarks but Ichigo instantly struck down anyone that dared to do anything. He and Shirosaki had become powerful enough to go against the head leader, Yamamoto, in a head-lock. It took awhile but slowly, Soul Society accepted the idea and left the two along, though, there was still some hatred between the two groups.

"What time is it?" Ichigo suddenly asked in an aggravated tone, the birds outside the window were squawking annoyingly and the bright sun was peeping in.

Shirosaki bended over to the clock, brushing a few of his white bangs aside. "8:30."

"Should we get up?"

The hollow glanced down at the still dozing son. "Nah, just a little more. Let's wait for Prince to wake up."

"Alright."

It was at that moment that Sagai decided to stir, nuzzling into mommy's chest. The large brown eyes blinked dazedly and a large smile was plastered on the face as he gazed up.

"Morning, Mommy!" The little bubble of contentment grew larger and Ichigo patted the boy on the head tenderly.

"Good morning." The orange-haired man sat up, yawning and stretched his arms from being in the same position for the last hour. He flopped back down on the bed, his orange locks scattering along the comfortable pillow. "Alright, Sagai. Why don't you go downstairs and watch some TV while mommy and daddy get up?"

"Okay!" The little child shot up and ran out of the room before being told twice.

Ichigo let out a small chuckle, sliding his feet over the side, stretching again and reached over to the side where a comb was at. Shirosaki smirked, taking this distracted moment to wrap his arms around the hybrid's chest, squeezing tightly in amusement. But before he could try anything, the orange-haired man slammed an elbow into the albino's stomach, getting him to back off. Ichigo stood up and put on his clothes for the day, heading out the bedroom, ignoring his groaning lover. As he went down the stairs to the kitchen, he peaked at his son, who was indeed watching TV (some cartoon). Smiling, he opened the refrigerator and yanked out some cold water to drink.

"Oi, prince."

Ichigo glanced out of the little window from the kitchen, watching Shirosaki flop onto the couch next to Sagai, still cradling his aching side. He shaked his head when the boy jumped onto his father's lap, giggling loudly, the little fingers clasping onto the shirt. The substitute shinigami could only smile.

* * *

Yes, it's done. This one is the fastest I've done. I had a tough time thinking up of a name for the little spawn. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will last but whenever I get little ideas for their average day, it'll be going here. Hope you liked it.

Plus I'll gladly try any ideas from any of you guys if you offer, any scenes or things.


	2. Its Bath Time!

**Title: Reconcile**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (later scenes and curse words)

**Pairing**: Hichigo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down but a new horror awaits them. Their son. May god be with them.

**N/A:** I'm BBAACCCKKKK!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Its bath time!

Ichigo sighed, opening the door to the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a white towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. His brown pools viewed the scene before him as he closed the door behind. Shirosaki was in a large bathtub, the water filled to the middle, drenched in it and naked with a towel draped around his waist like Ichigo's. He was sitting on the base, holding Sagai in his lap while his right hand was clenching the shower head, spraying it down on the other. Shirosaki's white hair stuck to the side of his face like glue, giving him a more mature attractive appearance. Ichigo blushed, watching the droplets of liquid slick down the pale skin and hurriedly shaked his head, pushing the thoughts back. He didn't need any of _that_ right now and especially around his son. Nearing the tub, he observed the two again before stepping in, letting out a deep sigh at the warmth. The two noticed the new presence but before anyone could say anything, the albino sprayed water over his child.

Sagai crunched up his nose, closing his eyes as the fluid came over for the second time. Once it left, he shaked his head, the orange hair flipping, sending the extra droplets, that had been collected on his ends, scattering around the area. Some hit the couple but they shrugged it off, smoothing down their spiky hair.

"Lookin' good, King." Shirosaki smirked, placing the shower head aside while the orange-haired man switched it off. He had that crazy grin of his plastered across his face, staring lustfully at his lover.

"Don't start _here_." Ichigo growled, grabbing the nearby shampoo container, trying to ignore the other. He squirted a dab into his palm and brought it into Sagai's hair. "Close your eyes, Sagai."

"Okay." The boy did as he was told, squeezing his eyes shut again, snickering at something. Little bubbles and suds formed in the orange hair while the fingers etched into the scalp. Shirosaki leaned back, his head against the side, and released a held breath. He raised a hand up to his chin, staring at the wall then at his boyfriend.

"Having fun?" Ichigo asked Sagai, momentarily retreating his hands back to grab the shower head.

"Yeah!" The child cheerfully replied, clapping his hands (it had become a habit of his).

"Alright, now keep your eyes shut." The water sprayed over the small head, washing away the soap. It slid out, merging into the stagnant water below, darkening its color.

Sagai made a swift movement with his head, splashing some of the contents and opened his eyes.

"**Ah**!"

Ichigo retreated back, dropping the handle instantly, cradling his right eye. Shirosaki jolted up from his comfortable spot, his hands going to his lover's cheeks.

"What happened? Did ya get soap in your eyes?" The albino reached for the shower head, spraying a little on the closed eye. "Here, let me." The black-nailed finger glided under the lid and eyelashes carefully, pushing the tan hands away. Sagai blinked, shifting to the side so that Daddy could get to Ichigo easily. He stared curiously at his parents, observing the actions.

"Yeah, some." Ichigo tried to rub it but the hollow didn't allow him, swatting the hand harder.

"Allow me." The tender fingers skillfully stroked the eye, spraying clean water constantly over it. "Do you think you could open it slightly to wash it out?"

"I'll try."

Sagai watched with interest, staring, and soon a small smile grew on his lips.

Shirosaki smirked. "There, alright?" The chocolate eyes gazed at him, his hands still on the face. "_Now_...let me kiss it better." Before Ichigo could react, he was brought forward, the cool lips on his right eye. A deep tint spread across his cheeks, jumping in the opposite direction, his back riding up against the wall.

"W-W-W-What was _that_ for?!" Ichigo brought a hand up, covering the lower portion of his visage. "Are you asking for trouble?!"

"Nope, it was just that ya looked _so_ cute that I couldn't resist." Shirosaki's face was close enough, their mouths almost touching.

The substitute shinigami backed further up. "Don't do that h-"

He was cut off, lips crushed by the other. Ichigo resisted the kiss before caving in, allowing the hot tongue entrance into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the albino's neck, drawing him closer, falling into the pleasure that was biting its way through his throat. Shirosaki drifted his hands, sliding up, reaching into the silky drenched orange hair and gripped it tenderly, yanking Ichigo forward to deepen the kiss.

When the two finally stepped away for some air, they stared lustfully at each other, faces mere inches apart. Their breathes ran over the cheeks, tickling, completely unaware of the little watcher until a weak shove on Ichigo sent him sprawling forward, landing onto the hollow.

The two grunted, some of the water splashing out from the tub, surrounding the area. A giggle came from behind and more weight was added to the couple as something warm sat on them. They shifted around so they would be next to each other (though it was a little squashy) and stared up at Sagai. The boy was clapping his hands together again, squealing.

"Yay! Mommy does love Daddy!" The brown-eyed boy cheered, closing them shut.

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered, not expecting _that_ sort of response. "What are you talking about? Of course, Mommy loves Daddy."

"But Mommy never shows it." Sagai whined, pouting out his bottom lip, something he had learned from his father. "Mommy always pushes Daddy away."

"Ah…I see." The substitute shinigami suddenly grinned, patting Sagai's head, his mind clicking to the words. "Don't worry, I love him, it's just that sometimes he can be a…_idiot_." As much as he wanted to say 'a fucking bastard', he couldn't but Shirosaki promptly caught the message.

The hollow snorted, wiggling his nose at the insult. "Oh, come on, King, it's just that you always look so damn fu-"

Ichigo slammed the albino's head under water. "See."

Sagai could only stare in confusion as his father struggled to breath.

* * *

Yay, new chapter. I just had to put this here. I'm working on the other things. Any requests on what to see? Offer me and review!


	3. Great, the zoo

**Title: Reconcile**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (later scenes and curse words)

**Pairing**: Hichigo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down but a new horror awaits them. Their son. May god be with them.

**N/A:** Alright time to finish one of those requests

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Two adults and one child please." Ichigo said into the speaker, ordering their entry tickets after waiting in line for twenty minutes. Shirosaki and Sagai were behind, sitting on a bench, shaded from the scorching sun, lingering for Mommy to come back. They were at the zoo's entrance and the child was all jumpy and excited even when looking over the booklet and map, pointing out to what he wanted to see. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the burst of cheeriness…if only he could act the same way. The memories of this morning were still fresh in his mind.

What had happened exactly? He pissed Shirosaki off by throwing away one of his important papers by accident. Well, it wasn't entirely _his_ fault, the document had been on the floor and thinking it was just trash, he tossed it in the trashcan. He didn't even glance at the piece of paper before leaving it to its fate. Ichigo flinched at the remembrance of slapping Shirosaki across the face when the arugement got heated. It had been a really rough morning.

Ichigo sighed, paying for the three tickets and strolled over to the two, keeping up a smile for Sagai. He didn't want to distress the mood for his son. Shirosaki narrowed his eyes, knowing instantly that it was fake but got the message. He growled softly, lifting his child into the air and outstretched his hand, literally snatching the tickets away.

As they ambled to the entrance, they handed the permits in without any trouble and continued on. The sight that greeted them was multiple people wandering around, getting dragged by their kids, who were fighting over where to go. It was pretty packed today and loud too. Shirosaki went ahead, taking off, following wherever the child wanted to go. It was Sagai's day, whatever he says goes. Ichigo let a small smirk appear on his lips when the son pointed off in one direction, wanting to go see the polar bears or something along those lines. And off they went.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro, not so fast. I can't keep up if you walk like that." Ichigo called out, basically having to run towards his lover, who was now carrying Sagai on top of his head. He waved out to them but the albino didn't listen, abiding on as if nothing was wrong. "Hollow!"

Sagai squealed, clapping his hands, staring at all the wonderful creatures before him. He couldn't hear his mother over the numerous crowds and tugged the white hair gently, pointing to one of the beasts in the distance. "Hey, Daddy, what's that one?"

"It's a giraffe." The albino replied, easily lugging the boy on his shoulder. A few people that passed by awed at him but he choose to ignore that. When Sagai pointed to another one, he answered again, remembering those picture books of animals Ichigo had showed him long ago. "That's a lion."

The orange-haired man huffed, taking deep breaths, scolding. He examined the two and shaked his head, unable to do anything. Perhaps he could leave them with some quality time? At least it'll give him some of his own, which he hasn't had much of back home. Sitting down at a random bench, he leaned his head back, trying to relax. The two others continued on without him, naming the animals of the zoo, keeping Sagai happy. His first trip to the zoo and it ended up like this. Ichigo sighed, feeling the cool breeze brush through his bangs and the heat of the sun on his skin. It was a warm day, very nice. The leaves were rustling in the air and people passed him, chatting amongst themselves without sparing him a glance. It was pleasant and peaceful, the way he liked things.

"Mommy!" A voice cried out, a pair of hands grasping the ends of his shirt.

Ichigo suddenly gave a half smile, patting Sagai as he straightened his back. Guess the peace is only short-lived. "What's wrong?"

"Why isn't Mommy following?" The boy cried, tightening his grip, ge had struggled off of his father after noticing the absence. Shirosaki was walking up to him, avoiding eye contact with his lover. "Did Daddy do something wrong again?"

Ichigo glistened at the response while the hollow dropped his mouth in shock. The orange-haired man chuckled amusingly. "No, he didn't."

Sagai blinked in confusion. "Is it Mommy's?"

The substitute shinigami didn't answer at first, glancing away. "Who knows, now, why don't you two go ahead? I'll catch up later."

"No! Mommy has to come, Daddy too. If Mommy doesn't, I won't either." The boy shouted, hugging Ichigo firmly, burying his face into the jacket. "Mommy _has_ to come." As he gazed back to his parents, his brown pools were all teary-eyed and looked like they were threatening to fall at any moment. The couple could hear hiccups from the throat and reacted quickly to this.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I'll go." Ichigo gasped out, waving his hands franticly, hoping that that would fix the problem.

Shirosaki, on the other hand, said along the lines of "I'll be nice too."

Sagai stared back with water still in his eyes and Ichigo rubbed the bottom of the eyelids with his fingers carefully, wiping some of the tears. The albino sighed, settling down next to his King and leaned over, resting his head on the shoulder. "Well, since everyone wants to sit, I might as well."

Shirosaki closed his eyes, yawning and nuzzled into the crook of the neck. The orange-haired child beamed, reaching up to clasp his mom's shirt and rubbed the rest of the moisture on his face away. He rested comfortably on the lap, his feet swinging back and forth, purely happy.

"Mommy, what do you want to see?" The kid asked.

"Me? Um…let's see, maybe the penguins."

Sagai tilted his head in confusion having never heard the word before. "What's a 'penguin'? Is it cool?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The son's eyes lifted up, sparkling, the two parents could only snicker at the adorable figure. Each one peak a cheek and then turned to each other, staring into the eyes, trying to apologize with the silence. They both knew that things had gone too far and it was time to put things back together...if only they knew how.

"Kiss." The boy smiled, breaking the silence, eyeing the two with a mischievous gleam (he's getting smart). "And make-up."

Ichigo coughed at the suggestion and Shirosaki smirked, leaning his face over, liking the idea. "Since when was out son a pervert?"

"I blame you." The orange-haired man finished the distance, clamping his lips on the other. Sagai giggled, gazing away, having the decency to give his parents some privacy. He swung his feet some more and jumped off, rushing to the fence that caged the lions. When the couple pulled away, Shirosaki was tempted to receive another but resisted, knowing it would result in him getting banned from sex (which he really wants later on).

"Shall we go for those penguins?" The hollowed questioned, standing up, taking Ichigo with him by the arm.

"Yeah, lets." The substitute shinigami glimpsed over to Sagai, holding out his hand, the lover did the same.

The child grinned, grabbing both of them, drawing the parents closer with a big smile.

* * *

Alright I got one request finished for a few people that wanted this. If there are anymore you want to see, please say. I'll try my best in doing them.

Also in public, Ichigo won't call Shirosaki 'hollow' unless he's getting irated or something.


	4. Hollow

**Title: Reconcile**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (later scenes and curse words)

**Pairing**: Hichigo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down but a new horror awaits them. Their son.

**N/A:** Alright time to finish one of those requests. Anymore?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Sagai glanced outside, his large brown eyes peering around the front yard from the gate. He grinned in victory and getaway, having succeeded in getting away from both parents while they had been watching TV. He ran into the sidewalk with a ball in hand, closing the metal gate behind quietly. The child was sharp enough to not get too far and get lost, that would make mommy and daddy worry, that was the last thing he wanted.

Dressed in a small coat for the cool weather, he huddled into the warmth whenever the wind would blow gently. The toy he was carrying was a colorful blue and he bounced it softly on the ground while keeping the sight of his house close by. His brown pools watched it go up and down, making a squeaky noise each time it hit.

As he continued to bind the ball, he heard a low roar from in front and a strong pressure holding him down. He lifted up his head in a start, his tiny fingers grasping the toy tightly. What stood before him, made his voice scream in terror. He dropped his toy, staring in fear at the creature before him, eyes watering. The beast was large with sharp claws like the ones he had seen on bears at the zoo but bigger. It had a white mask on; covering the entire face with slits to see the eyes. The pools were golden with the surroundings all black and creepy looking. He shrieked again and cried out, calling for his parents to help him. The hollow roared, the pressure pushing on the child's body to keep its prey still and raised its claws, about to slash down at Sagai. The child covered his eyes with his sleeves and gasped out loud.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, Sagai reopened them and his pupil widened at the sight. There before him was Daddy wielding a large sword, blocking the sharp claws that could have crushed him. He was wearing a white robe of some sort, most likely a kimono with the linings and sash black.

"Daddy!"

Shirosaki glanced behind; making sure his son was alright and flashed him his infamous grin. "Prince, you're not hurt, are ya?"

Sagai shaked his head, standing up on his trembling legs. "No, I'm fine."

"That's good." The albino chuckled then added something as an after thought. "King would have my hid if anything were to happen to you." Turning his attention back to the enemy, he used his superior strength to push the monster back, swinging Zangetsu with ease. Sagai didn't move, staring at his father with wide eyes and an impressed expression. When the creature let out a loud howl, Shirosaki sliced it down the mask, killing it off. The body vanished and the albino immediately turned to the orange-haired boy. He placed Zangetsu onto his back, the bandages that were dangling around it were wrapping back up, covering the metal. Strolling to Sagai, he kneeled down with a large smirk.

"Daddy! That was so cool!" The child instantaneously ran over, tackling his father at the chest, wrapping his arms around. His face was bright, staring up at the visage. "How'd you do that? Tell me, tell me!"

The inverted eyes, which by the way have gone back to their original state, gleamed with laugher. "Not now, Prince, we have to get you back to King before he panics and destroys something."

Sagai pouted, giving a puppy-dog expression, trying to convince his father otherwise. Shirosaki twitched. That was _his_ move. He always did _that_ whenever he wanted Ichigo to do something, whether it was cooking or getting him into bed. Apparently the boy had learned it, too bad it wouldn't work on him.

"No buts. King will be very upset. Now let's go." He lifted the boy up onto his shoulder and stalked off, heading back into their lovely home but not before picking up the forgotten ball on the ground. The albino didn't waste any moment when entering the house, calling out for his lover. "King, I found him!"

Not soon after, Ichigo came rushing in with a relieved expression and dashed to the two. He gave Shirosaki a quick kiss on the check and gazed at his son with happiness. "He's alright! Thank goodness."

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what!" Sagai cried, holding out his hands to Ichigo, who grabbed them. "Daddy saved me from this large creature! He was really awesome!"

The mother blinked then glanced to his lover before smiling lightly. He leaned in, licking the albino's lips seductively; eyes promising something later in the day. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" The child cheered, getting placed onto the couch so he could sit. He stared up at his parents and finally noticed something strange. The large brown eyes blinked rapidly then tilted his head in confusion, gazing at his father. "Hey, why are Daddy's eyes like that? They look like that monster's outside."

The two flinched, Shirosaki instantly closing them off and looked away. He quickly muttered that he was going to change and headed into the bedroom for his gigai. Ichigo sighed, kneeling down so he could be in front of his son and stared at him straight into the eyes.

"Sagai, do you love Daddy?" The king asked carefully, thinking up of a way to explain everything and yet no matter what he thought, he couldn't get one. After a few fights inside his head, he decided to wing it.

The orange-haired boy instantly brightened. "Of course, I love Daddy!"

"Then do you think you could keep everything you saw today as a secret?" The child nodded. "You can't tell anyone, you know that right?"

"No one?" Sagai blinked his eyes, confused.

Ichigo leaned closer his forehead against his son's, knocking them together. "Yeah, Daddy can do things others can't and we don't want anyone to find out. It's not easy to explain but I promise that I'll do so one day. Okay?"

The son remained silent for a second before nodding his head again, smart enough to know when things got serious. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, burying his face into the crook. Making a snuffled noise, he giggled softly to his mom while Ichigo patted the back, titling his head over. Shirosaki took this moment to walk out from the bedroom, dressed entirely different (now in his gigai). He smiled lightly at the scene and sat beside the two on the couch, leaning back onto the cushions.

Sagai suddenly pulled back and glanced at his father, noticing the difference of the eyes. Coming up that Shirosaki had just put away the clothes and sword, he still couldn't help but question the golden pools. They had returned back to normal but there was still one thing he couldn't get rid of.

"Daddy, can you show me your powers again?"

Ichigo could only sigh. He was going to have to put the scolding for much later (for leaving the house).

* * *

Finally done with this one. I like doing short ones, much easier to handle and edit. Longer they are, the longer I take and I can get bored half way and move onto something else. I'm known for that.


	5. Meeting

**Title: Reconcile**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Hichigo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: A few years have passed since the Winter War, Ichigo and Shirosaki has finally settled down but a new horror awaits them. Their son.

**N/A:** Okay, I know a lot of you reviewers have been wondering how Sagai was born, either its M-Preg or something else. But I'll give you the answer, it's your own imagination and Ichigo and Hichigo aren't telling, so it's a secret. Think whatever you want.

Alright, sad to say, this will be the **last** **chapter**, so it'll be placed into the completed portion of my ever-growing of un-completes. Maybe one day I'll get back to it and change it and add more but for now, this will be it. Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews you have given me over all this time. And so to make things right, this one is longer than the usual ones I give out.

This chapter was beta'd by sidhechaos, yay for her!! Give thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Meeting

"Hey King, I've been wondering about something for a while…" Shirosaki suddenly asked one day, relaxing on the couch with his entire family next to him. Sagai was between the two parents withhis face nuzzled into the albino's chest, watching TV while Ichigo was on the other side.

The substitute shinigami glanced over, curious as to what his lover was talking about. "What is it?"

"We haven't seen your family or any of the shinigamis for a while. Maybe we should visit one day and give them a surprise." The hollow grinned, shifting over so his head could rest on the other. He closed his eyes, feeling so blissful in this warm position. Ichigo smiled gently, reaching up, running his fingers through the silky white hair. Sagai continued to watch the show, somewhat used to all that is going on.

"That is true. Why don't we see my Dad and sisters tomorrow? They should be home and then maybe we can go out for a walk." Ichigo muttered, thinking to himself, staring at the ceiling as if it held all of life's questions in it. Sagai perked at this and lifted himself up, settling down on both parent's laps. He was smiling brightly, eyes wide.

"Mommy, can we? I want to see Grandpa and Aunties!" The child exclaimed, staring at his parents brightly, trying to force them to go with the cutesy looks. "It'll be fun!"

"Well…" Ichigo trailed off, not sure if it's such a good idea then finally sighed. "Alright, we can. I haven't seen Dad and my sisters for a long time. It'd be nice to see them every once in a while."

"I wonder how your Dad feels about me." Shirosaki muttered, remembering the first he had been introduced. The older man had fainted upon the spot and the moment he woke up, he ran towards the poster of Ichigo's mother, crying into it. It wasn't until later on that he accepted the new relationship but he still had a bit of uneasiness in him especially about the hollow. The sisters handled the news better; Karin didn't really look all that surprised, it was like she had suspected that her sibling was gay from the very beginning**. **Yuzu blinked a little before accepting the fact. She was just happy that her big brother was finally in love with someone. The shinigamis, however, didn't take it that _well_, to put it kindly. They argued about it, never leaving the two alone, Rukia and Renji tried to convince him otherwise but each time he refused. He was willing to fight to the bitter end for his lover and slowly Soul Society pulled away, allowing the two to live their lives but not before keeping watches. It was annoying to have people observing their every move, even worse when they had _sex_. Urahara tried to help, so did Yoruichi and eventually, it all worked out (although Soul Society was still waryabout them).

Ichigo glanced over his family, watching them get back to watching TV, some random show that's been edited by a company to make it crappy. He smiled happily, he had everything he ever wanted right here. What more could he ask?

* * *

Yes, what _more_ _could_ he ask…

Ichigo twitched, watching his father run around, blowing kisses at Sagai.

A _real_ adult would be nice…

"Dad! Stop that!" The orange-haired man yelled, punching the older one in the stomach, sending him flying. Shirosaki was holding the kid in his arms, protecting him from the hugs and kisses Isshin wanted to give him. He patted the orange hair and strolled over to the couch to sit, Yuzu at his side. The younger sister smiled happily, playing with the tiny hands, giggling. The albino handed his son over, settling Sagai in her lap and allowed them some playtime while he watched Ichigo fight off the old man. He didn't want to get involved and if anyone wanted his honest opinion, the guy was just plain crazy; there was nothing else to it.

"Aw! Come on, Ichigo, just one kiss. I never get to see my grandson. He's gotten so much cuter now, oh, please let me see him!" Isshin cooed, waving over to Sagai, who just ignored his bizarre grandfather, his total attention was on his aunty. Yuzu was making strange movements with his hands, trying to make him stretch (playfully), doing cheers. Sagai was only staring curiously, taking in everything except for the oldest man which he had learned by now to just disregard and walk away(no matter how much he loved him).

It was at that moment that Karin came in, wondering about the noise. She took notice of the couple and then Sagai before turning to her father. "Be quiet!" She landed a kick to the stomach, sending him out the room, leaving some time with her brother, brother in-law and nephew. "You two are looking good. Welcome back."

"It's good to come back sometimes; after all, I grew up here." Ichigo scowled, taking a deep sigh and settled down on the couch, Shirosaki at his side. The eldest sister went next to Yuzu, watching Sagai.

"He's grown quite a bit." The black-haired teen spoke, taking over Yuzu's position while she ran off to cook lunch. It was obvious that she was happy about this reunion. Karin took over the arrangement, rubbing the puffy cheeks softly and placed him on the couch next to her. Sagai sat up, glancing around the room before stopping at his parents. He ran over, holding out his hands. Ichigo was the first one he went to, grabbing a hold of the legs, pouting and waiting for his mom to pick him up. The substitute shinigamishookhis head and bentover, tucking his hands under the shouldersand yanked him into the air, settling Sagai between himself and Shirosaki. Lovely scents of food flooded into the living room and everyone suddenly felt themselves growing hungry.

"I guess Yuzu is just as good as usual." Ichigo chuckled, keeping a sharp eye on Sagai.

"At least _that_ hasn't changed." Shirosaki commented, folding his arms even when Sagai decided to crawl onto his lap.

A snort came from the orange-haired parent. "That may be true, but even after all these years, he _still_ hasn't gotten rid of that damn poster." Ichigo pointed behind where the bloated picture of his mother was stuck to the wall.

"I tried to take it down one day but Dad made such a big fuss about it." Karin grumbled, standing up at the call of lunch. The two parents and child soon followed after, entering the kitchen with a smile. But before anything could happen, Isshin took that cheerful moment to jump back in. He snatched up Sagai, darting off into the house.

Ichigo gaped in shock before pursuing while Shirosaki shaked his head, going after his lover. Isshin hid behind a door, hearing as two run by, screaming out his name. The man snickered and glanced down at his grandson with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Sagai, look, it's your grandfather."

The child didn't share the same enthusiasm and began to cry for Mommy. Tears started to fall down his puffy cheeks, eyes growing red. The little streams of silver glittered in the light of the room, his face glowing. Isshin instantly tried to calm the boy down, making funny faces which did help. The child finally paused in his weeping and began to chuckle.

"Sagai!" Ichigo called out from behind the door, having heard his son sob but he wasn't sure where. Sagai's face brightened, sniffing and was about to call out to his mother when Isshin covered his mouth, putting a finger to his lip. The child's eyes began to collect tears at the bottom lids and bit the offending hand, yanking himself away from the strong grip. By some miracle, the bite forced him to be released, setting Sagai free. He ran out of the room, right into Ichigo's legs, grabbing a hold of them. He rubbed his wet face into the pants, cleaning it, glad that he was away from his _crazy_ grandfather. The mother leaned down, taking the boy into his arms and glared at the door that was hiding the child's grandfather. A mischievous grin came to him, one that would make Shirosaki proud and neared the door quietly before kicking it in. A loud yelp came from the other side and then a slam, the floor rattling. Ichgio twisted to his son, wiping away any extra tears with his sleeve, cleaning the face but the eyes were still red. "Did Grandfather scare you?"

The child shaked his head, hugging his mother tightly around the neck. "He's weird."

"You have _no_ idea." Ichigo retorted with a back-handed remark.

He carried Sagai off to the dining room where the other members of the family waited.

* * *

"I swear your Dad just doesn't know when to give up." Shirosaki snorted with his hands in his pockets, strolling down the street to their lovely home. Ichigo was at his side, holding hands with Sagai, letting him walk for a while.

"And I had to live with him for eighteen years and with all that madness." The substitute shinigami commented, his eyes watching both the road and his son. They had just come back from the family house for lunch and apparently, Isshin had continued to try and kidnap his cute grandson, not even stopping to eat. It annoyed everyone to no-end and finally Karin did them a favor and kicked the old man out the house (Yuzu panicked). Right now, it was almost three and Sagai gazed around the town, he had been down this road many times and recognized it but he always wanted to get another look. The people on the roads didn't pay any attention to them even though their looks were a standoffish. He glanced up to his parents, noticing how happy they were and smiled before going back to looking around him.

"I pity you." The albino sneered playfully, outstretching his hand and wrapped it around the King's shoulder, pulling Ichigo closer. By that movement, Sagai was lugged in as well, a little startled by the action and paused in his sight-seeing.

"H-Shiro!" Ichigo flushed, growling, yanking away. He had almost said 'hollow'. "Not in public!"

Aw! Oh, come on, no one would care. Everyone has more important things to do than to watch us."

"Yes but they'll recognize us by our looks, we're so apparent. Orange and white, you put the equation together." Ichigo sighed, pausing in his steps, leaning over when Sagai gripped his pants. He picked the boy up, holding him carefully in his arms. The child instantly beamed, draping his arms around the neck, holding tightly and stared behind.

"That may be true but we're good people. No trouble from us."

"You mean only me, right?"

Shirosaki faked a hurt expression. "King, I'm wounded by that. To think you'd say such a mean thing."

"Uh huh." The orange-haired man grumbled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

The family of three except for the youngest flinched at the voice, it was _too_ familiar. They rotated around and spotted Renji and Rukia running up to them, dressed in the same clothing as before (not the shinigami ones). Renji still didn't know fashion, clothed as if he was in the 70's. Rukia was lucky, wearing a plain blue dress, a back-pack behind, probably containing her Soul Society items like the Soul Candy. Ichigo nodded since his hands were full and the albino turned away since he didn't really like the two very much. The two shinigamis stopped in their steps, waving to the couple.

"Hey, Renji. Rukia." Ichigo greeted, shifting the weight of Sagai to get a better grip. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit, of course, and to see how you were doing." Rukia grinned then looked at Sagai. "Oh, he's grown quite a bit, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has." Ichigo shared the same fervor. Renji turn gazed to the hollow before resting on the child, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. The two parents recognized the look and glancedto each other before mentally sighing at once. Soul Society _still_ didn't trust them. The orange-haired mother lifted Sagai around and motioned him to the two. "Sagai, this is Renji and Rukia, say 'hi' to them."

The child blinked his eyes before pointing to Renji. "Pineapple." Then to Rukia. "Petite."

A tense air filled the place before Ichigo turned to Shirosaki. "You…!"

"W-wait a moment, King. I didn't teach him that, the Prince must have caught on." Ichigo stepped forward, shoving Sagai into Renji's care, who could only hold him strangely, not used to clutching others. The red head stared at the child, really not sure how to do this. Rukia was offering looks and suggestions but she didn't know how to handle kids either. The substitute shinigami slapped his lover up the head, using quite a bit of force, enough to send him a few steps back and went to the two, taking Sagai into his arms. He had a fierce aura surrounding him, glaring at his lover. Shirosaki held his aching head, a little scared of Ichigo and took a couple more steps to keep the space between them, fearing another strike. Rukia and Renji noticed the atmosphere and glanced to each other.

"Um…we'll be going now." Renji spoke to the couple but was ignored. "Yeah, defiantly going. Bye!"

"We'll come and visit later." Rukia ran off, the red head behind, vanishing into the crowd of people.

When the two finally noticed that they were left alone, they shrugged and continued on home though there was still some bad tension. Sagai didn't seem affected by the atmosphere and gazed around at the people that passed by. He giggled, holding onto his mother.

"Look, King. I didn't teach him to say that." Shirosaki tried to reason with the orange-haired man.

"…I know but he still gets influenced by what you say. I really wishyou would stop that…But…" Ichigo trailed off and sighed. The albino glanced over interested in what his 'wife' was trying to declare. "But I think that was what made me fall in love with you in the first place."

The hollow abruptly grinned, about to reach over and kiss the other when he was given a fiery glare. He flinched back. "Okay, maybe later on we can fuck."

"Shiro!"

"Oh, come on, we all know you like it."

Sagai could only grin at his family, laughing as he was brought lower onto Ichigo's chest. He cuddled into the warmth, arms still wrapped around the neck. The couple gazed at their son and smiled at each other in pure bliss. Everything was just so perfect.

"_Hey, Kurosaki_!"

Scratch that.

The lovers sighed heavily, one word running through their heads. 'Fuck…' They turned towards the intruder; their happy mood shattered by his voice, and watched the being run towards them. Ichigo and Shirosaki recognized the crazy hair style, spiky with bells on the tip with a pink-haired girl on the shoulder, grinning. They twitched and cursed their luck and whoever was above in the heavens for bringing this down upon them.

"Hey…Kenpachi…Yachiru." The orange-haired man muttered, not sure what this meeting was going to turn into. If they were here that meant…best to ask and make sure. "What are you doing in the mortal realm?"

The eye-patch man, who stood a foot or two over the couple, grinned. He eyed the child in Ichigo's arms then Shirosaki then back to the other. The smile grew excitedly and Yachiru beamed, flapping her small arms around.

"We found you!!" The child yelled happily, jumping up and down on the captain's back.

"I came here for a fight." Kenpachi took a threatening step forward. He had the soul candy in his hands, his one eye gleaming with bloodlust. The people surrounding them backed off, not liking what they were seeing and that they felt as if something bad had arrived. "There hasn't been any enemies for awhile and it's been so boring back at Soul Society!"

"And that's why we're here!!" Yachiru added to that as the other two retreated slowly.

Shirosaki and Ichigo glanced to each other before nodding. The mother held Sagai closely before twisting around with his lover and dashing off as fast they could without looking back. They didn't know where they were heading to as long as they got away from the dangerous duo, taking corners and short-cuts, anything. Both knew that Kenpachi was right behind, charging and laughing manically with the girl hanging on the back tightly, cheering him on. Shirosaki reached out, grabbing Ichigo by the hand and dragged him into a shopping center that was crowded beyond imagination and maneuvered through it, pulling his wifebehind. There was a roar and yell at the entrance, indicating that Kenpachi had entered the store as well, shoving people aside. The couple ducked, knowing full well that their hair would stand out and managed to get to a exit (there are four of them) and ran into another crowd to hide themselves some more. They continued to dash, holding hands, Shirosaki leading the way home and when they reached there, the couple collapsed to the ground in their front yard, out of breath. Sagai crawled from Ichigo's arms and settled down between his parents, tugging at the sleeves and received a rub on the head by his father. The mother smiled softly yet tiredly and leaned back against the gate that surrounded their house.

"Damn that crazy bastard…" The albino huffed, lying on his knees. "He just…doesn't know when to give up."

"That's Kenpachi." The substitute shinigami would have hit his lover for the language but he was too exhausted to bother and lifted himself back up, leading Sagai with him into their home. "Come on, Shiro, lets get inside."

"Coming." The hollow stood up and wobbled into Ichigo's side, wrapping his arms around the waist. He nuzzled into the back and breathed in the strawberry scent that radiated from the other. "Love you."

Ichigo smiled. "Love you too." He gave a quick kiss and let Shirosaki close to door onto the world.

* * *

You know, ironically, I forgot all about putting sex in this thing. How shameful of me. I feel so sad that I didn't get a chance. Hope you'll forgive me!


End file.
